Luz de esperanza
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Cuando más desamparado estés, háblale a nadie en especial, que seguro te escuchará. La luz de esperanza es la señal de que ahora te cuidará. :) [Sousuke x Momotarou]


Free! & sus personajes no me pertenecen ni lo harán nunca D': xD

* * *

 **"Luz de esperanza"**

Momotarou siempre fue un chico curioso y crédulo, le gustaba atrapar insectos pues su madre le había contado que eran fieles compañeros de las hadas y que si le susurraba sus deseos estos siempre les serían contados a ellas para que los cumplieran.

Seijurou, el hijo mayor de los Mikoshiba, lo amaba tal cual era y cuando marcho de casa siempre supo que la imaginación y alegría de su hermano menor siempre sería algo que echaría de menos.

-Los visitaré en las fiestas hermanito. - le había dicho ese día limpiándole las lágrimas al pequeño.

Ese había sido el último día en el que toda su familia compartio un abrazo entre sí, pues se separarían para siempre, sin saberlo.

Seijurou iba a la ciudad para cumplir sus sueños y ayudar a sus padres en el campo y el cuidado de su hermano.

Se marchaba sin saber que sus padres serían vilmente asesinados por unos rufianes del camino, en su regreso a casa.

Momo, pequeño, hermoso e inocente sería metido en un baúl para no ser visto. A ese niño lo tendrían escondido mientras le crecía el cuerpo, pues solo de esa forma le sacarían todo el provecho.

Por muchos años fue buscado por su hermano, por muchos años los insectos que tanto le gustaban, esperaban que él pidiera algo para poder llevar su deseo y así ayudarlo.

.

Un día de esos, después de varios años, una luciérnaga de brillo aquamarina iluminó el lugar de encierro de aquel muchacho. Ahora era alto y delgado, tenía una mirada triste que antes brillaba cuando sonreía, era de oro y combinaba con el fuego ahora apaco de su cabello.

Estaba en un rincón de aquel cuarto, sin duda descansaba pues su día había sido largo, siempre atendiendo las órdenes y exigencias de aquellos que por años lo habían tenido encerrado.

Últimamente la mirada de uno de ellos lo acosaba en todo sus movimientos, le tenía miedo y sólo podía refugiarse entre sus brazos, en un rincón de ese cuarto, pidiéndo a su difunta madre consuelo.

La pequeña lucecita vivaz atrajo la atención del chico, este sonrió como hace años no lo hacía y atrapo con sus manos al bicho. Este sin miedo brillo siendo observado por un Momo entusiasmado.

La pequeña luciérnaga no era mas que un guerrero de un antiguo reinado, Sousuke Yamazaki era llamado y aunque ya no había mas que proteger en su vida, algunos insectos le habían hablado sobre un niño cautivo y desamparado. Es cierto que no podía hacer nada mientras no creyera y deseara, pero por ahora lo acompañaría y cuando fuera el momento, sin duda lo ayudaría.

.

-¡Mi hermano era muy valiente! - grito de la emoción ahora que no había nadie en la casa. -Siempre me ayudaba con las cosas difíciles de la granja.

Sousuke le escuchaba atento desde una silla vieja de la habitación.

Habían pasado unos días desde que había llegado a la vida de Momotarou y aunque al principio este no emitía ningún sonido, ahora el muchacho había comenzado a contarle de los recuerdos que le quedaban de su infancia a pesar de creerle un simple insecto.

-A veces me pregunto si todavía me recuerda. - se deslizo cabizbajo por la sucia pared. - Sousuke voló donde el chiquillo, creo un brillo incesante para que se animara y por que no, para que dijera las palabras correctas que le salvaran.

.

Los días pasaban y Momotarou se veía mas aterrado, Sousuke dedujo que era por aquel hombre que lo observaba por las noches mientras dormía.

En una de esas ocasiones aquel pervertido se había acercado a su catre, había acariciado su pierna con una lentitud enferma.

Sousuke se creyó impotente ante la escena pero en el momento en que el hombre había masajeado uno de los glúteos del muchacho y este había soltado esas lágrimas silenciosas, así sea con el tamaño de un insecto, lo atacó.

-¡Maldita sea! - murmuro furioso el rufián y agitando las manos intento sin éxito espantar a esa osada _mosca_.

Harto de ser derrotado, salió gruñendo del cuarto.

Momotarou ante esto se levanto veloz, y aunque no podía encerrarse, coloco unas cajas para que estas lo alertaran si ese depravado regresaba. Prefería los golpes por hacer aquello, a que lo tocaran de esa forma de nuevo.

Busco con la vista a su insecto y cuando este lo rodeo en un circular vuelo, se arrinconó con la sucia frazada apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, para agradecerle una y mil veces lo que había hecho.

Sousuke quiso arroparlo él mismo entre sus brazos, pues sin querer ese niño le había hecho latir el corazón y ahora deseaba cuidarlo.

Esa noche después de años, pudo soñar y para fortuna nada de lo que le había pasado, más bien se encontró en su hogar con alguien a su lado. Por más que quiso, no pudo verle el rostro pero si pudo vislumbrar el color de sus ojos: aquamarina, como el brillo de su luciérnaga.

- _Siempre voy a estar a tu lado._ \- lo tomó de su cintura, lo acercó más a su cuerpo y aunque hace unos minutos él temblaba con ese tipo de contacto, ahora se relajaba.

Sintió sus labios ser acariciados, y con un impulso de valentía, más el anhelo de ser confortado, el chiquillo se colgó del cuello de ese hombre sin rostro para poder besarlo.

Sousuke lo abrazo más fuerte, enredando sus brazos alrededor de esa delgada cintura. El beso aunque al principio inexperto, se volvía más y más hambriento, sin querer el azabache cada vez dejaba un poco más de su forma al descubierto.

Momo aunque con los ojos entrecerrados, podía ver a aquel apuesto hombre dándole ese afecto buscado por años. Sintió que lo acariciaban por su torso e inevitablemente un gemido se hizo presente. - _Mgh._

El rostro se le calentó de repente, y a aquel muchacho sonreírle mientras lo abrazaba y a la vez, de su sueño despertaba.

Momo se sintió feliz y aborchornado por aquel irreal placer, al menos su noche se había salvado como su luciérnaga guardián había hecho unas horas atrás.

Sousuke aun con el rostro rojo, deseo que Momo recordara no sólo _su momento_ , sino también su nombre (pues se lo había dicho), para que lo llamara en su momento de debilidad.

.

El secuestrador líder había decidido vender por fin al chico, pues conocía a su amigo y su apetito sexual en algún momento atacaría, y eso no les convendría. Era mucho mejor el dinero que le pagarían por carne virgen, ya lo demás no era su problema.

Ese día, aprovechando la ausencia de su par, entró donde Momo para ordenarle que lo acompañara, lo llevo a su habitación y dándole ropa que bien no estaba limpia ni era linda, era mucho mejor a las que traía. -Aseate, hoy te marchas de aquí.

El miedo y pánico lo abordaron pero sin más, obedeció a aquel hombre.

Sousuke lo miro de igual forma, ahora temía por su pequeño y no podía hacer nada mientras él no lo llamara. Tal vez con fortuna, esa noche intentara hablar con él de nuevo en un sueño.

Salió de ese pequeño cuarto por la ventana, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para hacer esa conexión luego, salió sin darse cuenta que el tipo más peligroso para su niño ingresaba al cuarto de baño con sólo una intención.

Disfrutar por fin de ese cuerpo que por años le tento.

.

Lo había acorralado en contra la pared, pasando sus dañinas manos por su esbelto cuerpo. Momo no podía articular palabra alguna, su mente estaba en shock y los únicos sonidos que emitía era sollozos ante el maltrato del tipo al sujetarlo.

-Sabes cuanto tiempo deseé hacer esto mocoso. - le lameo el cuello con gula, mientras sus manos serpentearon hacia su entrepierna.

Entonces algo lo hizo pedir ayuda, a alguien que no sabía quien era.

-¡Sousuke! ¡Sousuke p-por favor ayúdame! - a pesar de la risa de aquel inhumano atacante, que ya daba por loco a Momo, el guerrero alado logró escucharlo.

.

-Ahora sí, te haré mío. - lo manoseaba sin cuidado alguno y cuando decidió corromper su inocencia un empujón lo dejó en el suelo.

Un fornido azabache le amenazaba el cuello con su espada, por sus actos. El tipo gruñía amenazas al recién llegado, que veía al resquebrajado muchacho de soslayo.

-Momo. - le llamó sin descuidar al malnacido. -Vístete y esperame fuera.

Sousuke ya no deseaba que viera sangre alguna, por ello lo sacaba de ese sitio.

El chiquillo veloz tomo las ropas que el otro hombre le había dado, tenía miedo de que el apareciera, por ello trato de hacer las cosas rápido.

Tenía duda de si esperar a aquel muchacho o huir de buena vez de su cautiverio.

Una mano le toco el hombro asustandolo. -Tranquilo, ahora vámonos.

Sin saber razones, así lo hizo. Miraba sus dedos entrelazados a los de ese chico, parecía un explorador aunque exceptuando su espada, no lo era. Se sentía tranquilo pero entonces lo recordó, el chico del sueño...

¿Sería posible?

-¿S-sousuke? - le llamó dudoso el pelirrojo. -¿Así te llamas? - sonrió discreto ante su voz curiosa.

-Sousuke Yamazaki, ese es mi nombre completo. - el " _oh_ " del chico lo hizo quererlo aun más, era tan tierno. -Apura el paso, tenemos que llegar hoy a nuestro lugar de resguardo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Con tu hermano. - esas palabras detuvieron el andar de ambos. -¿Que ocurre?

-Estas mintiendo. - las lágrimas inundaron sus orbes dorados, no podia irle tan bien. No lo creía.

Sousuke se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Ahora estarás a salvo, se volvió un hombre de ley y nunca ha dejado de buscarte.

Momo se apretujo más al cuerpo de Sousuke, este un tanto incómodo, le levantó el rostro para limpiarle esas lágrimas. El chiquillo se dejó hacer disfrutando su tacto, Sousuke acarició esos labios que sólo en el sueño había probado, no podía irse sin saber si eran tan dulces como lo había imaginado.

El beso sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero no apartó al muchacho sino que le respondió inocente su tacto.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay que llegar _hoy_ con tu hermano. - el chico se sonrojo al apenas hacer caso de esas palabras, pero el saber que se reencontraría con su único familiar vivo lo puso en marcha.

.

-Entonces, ¡eres un hada! - le gritó emocionado el chico mientras iban por un sendero. -¡Lo que mi mamá me contaba de niño era real!

La risa de Momo le conforto el corazón, tenía que llevarlo con su familia. Tenía que hacer que estuviera a salvo para poderse ir tranquilo.

-¿Es aquí? - reaccionó ante un Momo que corría a la bella casa que se mostraba ante ellos. -Se parece a la nuestra.

Y así era, después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres y desaparición de su hermano, Seijurou regreso a su hogar. Se había casado, ahora tenía una linda esposa y un hijo en camino, vivían apartados por el miedo del oficial de que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Su casa era un recuerdo a su hogar de infancia y el anhelo de encontrar a su hermano.

-Creo que no hay nadie en casa. - le hablo al moreno mientras caminaban detrás del lugar.

-¿No puedes hacer magia? O no sé. - le pregunto el chiquillo impaciente del silencio que a su amigo le había dado por tener.

-No te sabes la otra parte de la historia de tu madre, ¿cierto? - al chiquillo le brillaron los ojos ante ese dato pero antes de siquiera pedir que se lo contara Sousuke volvió a hablar. -Luego, tenemos que entrar.

.

-Al parecer no regresarán esta noche. - pronunció el azabache mientras veía como un correctamente aseado Momotarou se tiraba _de panza_ en la cama de la habitación.

Esperaban fuera la de invitados, pues no querían invadir la intimidad de la familia que ahí vivía, aunque fuera casa de su hermano.

-Sousuke. - le llamó con el rostro sonrojado después de detallar por completo el torso descubierto de su héroe. -¿N-no me dirás la otra parte de la historia de mi mamá?

-No creo que te guste mucho. - suspiro acercándose donde el pelirrojo.

-¿Que quieres decir- _mgf_... ? - lo beso con ahínco haciendo que el muchacho guardara sus dudas por el momento, al menos.

-Sou. - lo separo de sus labios aunque no quisiera del todo. -Dime.

-De acuerdo, pero no llores.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que a Momo se le aguara la vista, y se aferrara al moreno. No podía ser bueno lo que le diría.

-Podemos ayudar si realmente nos necesitan. - esa parte Momo ya la conocía. -Pero si la petición es más complicada y aun así lo vale, incluso podemos adquirir forma humana. - era mucho para el chiquillo, primero lo asusta y luego, ¿le dice lo que ya conocía?

- _Un hada en su forma humana sólo vive un día_. - el mundo comenzó a verse aún más negro de lo que se encontraba esa habitación.

-No... No... ¡No! - el de mirada dorada agito su cabeza negativamente.

No lo aceptaba.

-¡Hey, ya no estarás en peligro! Me iré tranquilo por ello. - Momo lo abrazo asfixiante. -Pequeño, enserio me diste un motivo para seguir ya no tenía más que hacer y protegerte lo ha válido todo.

Los reconforto entre sus brazos un rato, hasta que el mismo Momo se separo de su lado. -No arruinare el momento, sólo cuéntame todo, ¿si?

Y el azabache así lo hizo, le relató sobre su reino y como muchos amigos cayeron ayudando a humanos que ni siquiera creían en ellos, le contó sobre seres mágicos y sobre lo que los insectos escondían.

Como un niño pequeño Momotarou prestó atención a todo detalle.

Cuando la noche ya era intensa y poco a poco la hora de su partida se avecinaba, Momo tomo una decisión.

Realizar un deseo más.

-Tomame. - el rostro del mayor se calento. -T-tú me liberaste, yo soy tuyo.

Esas palabras lo habían hecho besarlo. Se tocaron y se expresaron su sentir, Sousuke sabía que el muchacho todavía no sabía de sentimientos, que tal vez no era amor lo que había en cada beso pero lo que él sentía por el pelirrojo era suficiente por los dos.

Momo le había devuelto el latir a su corazón.

- _Mgh_. - gimio cuando el héroe beso su pecho y descendió dejando un camino ardiente a su paso.

-Eres tan dulce. - su corazón se aceleró cuando el azabache probó cada rincón íntimo que pudo.

Le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, los hombros, todo lo que podía cada vez que no se perdía en su sentir.

Cuando lo sintió dentro fue doloroso pero lo soporto, como lo hizo con la pérdida de sus padres, el maltrato y abuso, la pérdida que luego sufriría, pues aunque sea por poco tiempo, ese dolor le daba paso a una alegría verdadera.

Lo valía.

-Te quiero. - apenas y pudo decir antes de lloriquear de nuevo.

-Nos reencontraremos tenlo por seguro, sino en este, será en otro tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, ya muy entrado el día, Momo despertó dándose cuenta que Sousuke ya no estaba a su lado. Se vistió presuroso pero sólo el brillo aquamarina lo saludo en la entrada de la casa de su hermano.

-¡Sousuke! - gritó lloroso mientras percibía el poco rastro que quedaba de su héroe.

-¿Momo? - un pelirrojo del mismo tono que él, llegaba con su esposa después de tener que ausentarse de su hogar un día. -¿Hermanito eres tú?

El mayor corrió veloz donde el chiquillo, le apretujo el rostro reconociendolo enseguida, era él.

Su hermano había vuelto por fin.

Era como si algo o alguien se lo hubiera recuperado para llevarlo directamente a sus brazos, y Momo le contó todo pues a pesar de los años, sabía que Seijurou le creería, o al menos lo intentaría.

-Los cuentos de mamá eran ciertos, fui salvado por ellos. - y si era así, no podía más que estar agradecido con aquel valiente chico.

* * *

 _Es mi primer SouMomo, y aunque quería hacer algo más alegre espero esta fantasía sea bien recibida._ _¡Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
